


I'm Confident You Are

by coldor17



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Disabled Character, College, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Football, I love them so much, Post-Canon, chalex - Freeform, charlie is wonderful, srsly these two make me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldor17/pseuds/coldor17
Summary: Alex is getting ready for the big move to college but starts to worry about his relationship with Charlie.or where Charlie is the sweetest person ever and a great boyfriend.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	I'm Confident You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy these two dorks. I love them so damn much.
> 
> I DON'T OWN 13 REASONS WHY

Two months had passed since graduation and Alex was slowly packing up one of the last boxes that he was taking with him to Berkley. He should be excited right? He was finally leaving the place that had caused so much pain for not only him, but his parents, and his friends, those who were closest to him. The place where Alex saw himself become a shallow and bitter person. The place where he lost nearly every friend he had in one form or another. Hannah, Jeff, Justin. They nearly lost Clay and Zach. Hell, Alex nearly lost his own life too. This was the place where he had become a murderer. He hated Evergreen.

But there were some good things that had happened too. He got the chance to meet Hannah. He fell into the friend group that loved him, fucked up and everything - a group that would do anything for each other. He became best friends with Jessica and Zach. He grew closer to his dad. He met Charlie here. But Charlie and he had already discussed what their relationship would look like when Alex was going to be at college. That didn’t mean Alex didn’t crave to be closer to Charlie. The Charlie who had held his hands and talked him through the active shooter drill. The Charlie who had asked him three different ways to prom. He was Alex’s king. 

Shit, was that why Alex was reluctant to pack and leave? Because he felt like he was leaving Charlie behind? Alex stood there in front of the cardboard box until his leg started to ache, a constant reminder of the TBI and his attempt. Pushing the box to the far side of the bed, Alex climbed on and plopped down, pillow on his cheek. Would Charlie want to break up with Alex because of the distance? Would he meet a transfer or, hell, even a freshman who would be better than Alex and want them instead? Sure he would, how could Alex blame him? Alex was fucked up and probably the worst thing for Charlie. Charlie’s life would probably get a million times better once Alex was gone. The sad and depressing thoughts filled Alex’s head as his mind raced to conclusions.

Getting fed up with his own damn psyche, Alex grabbed his phone. The background was a picture of the two of them at their picnic date a few weeks ago. Alex was giving his signature half-smirk and Charlie had that adorable, goofy ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face. Charlie’s checkered blue shirt made his eyes pop while Alex was wearing his red sweater. Alex stared at the picture for a little bit, reminiscing about that wonderful day. Opening up the phone, Alex noted the time, a little after 4 p.m. Charlie would still be in the middle of summer practice. Shit. Alex didn’t want to bother him, not while Charlie was at practice for something he loved. Alex clicked the phone icon at the bottom of his screen, scrolling through the contacts until he found someone else who he thought he’d want to see. Hitting the call button, Alex brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Alex mumbled into the speaker, face still buried in the pillow. “Will you come over?”

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

“Not one hundred percent, but I’ll be okay.”

Silence for a few seconds. “Okay. I’ll be over in ten.”

“Thanks.”

**********

Ten minutes later, Jessica walked into Alex’s room and sat on the bed next to Alex, who hadn’t moved since hanging up the phone. Placing her hand on Alex’s back, she started to rub some small circles into it. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Alex greeted, dejectedly.

“I see you’re all packed up.”

Alex nodded. “Do you think Charlie won’t want to do the distance thing?”

“Alex,” Jessica sighed. “It’s only an hour away, dude.”

Alex didn’t say anything in response to that. He knew she was right but that didn’t calm any of his anxieties. “What if once I’m gone, he’ll realize he shouldn’t be with me?”

Jessica stopped rubbing his back and reached forward to pull him up into a sitting position. “First of all, he won’t. This is Charlie we’re talking about. Second, what’s going on?”

Alex wanted to shrug off the question, look down, and escape the conversation he had instigated. Rubbing his wrist, he pouted and shook his head. “I should be happy about leaving. Happy that college is starting soon.”

“College with your best friend, too,” Jessica chimed in with a small smile on her face.

“Yes,” Alex chuckled. “But, I’m worried that if I leave Charlie won’t want to be with me.”

“And have you told him about this?” Alex shook his head. “Why not?”

“I don’t want to bother him.”

Jessica scoffed and shoved Alex’s shoulder. “The dude is head over heels for you. I don’t think you could ever bother him.”

“But what if I do?”

“Alex,” Jess said sternly. “Shut the fuck up and call your boyfriend, or I will.”

Alex looked into her deep brown and beautiful eyes, trying to win the little staring contest. He won but only because Jess reached for his phone on the counter table next to his bed, following through on her threat. “Okay! Jesus. Give it here.” Jessica gave a triumphant huff as she haded over the phone. Alex shook his head. He put the phone up to his ear again, this time with Charlie’s number being called. Alex sat, listening to the ringing, but there was no answer. Setting the phone down, he turned his attention to Jessica again. “See? He didn’t answer because he’s busy and I would be bothering him.”

Groaning, Jessica pulled out her own phone, typed out something that Alex couldn’t see, presumably to Charlie, and then put her phone away. “There, all taken care of.”

“Sometimes I hate you, you know.”

Jess nodded, “Sometimes I hate you too, but here we are.” 

Not even a second later, his phone started ringing. Alex picked it up, to see Charlie’s contact info and picture. “Hello?” Alex answered.

“Hey, babe. Ben said Jessica texted him saying I needed to call. What’s up? Are you okay?” Charlie’s sweet, calming voice came through the receiver. 

Alex smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Can you come over soon?”

“Of course. Do you want me there now or after practice?”

“Finish practice. I miss you.”

Charlie laughed into the receiver. “Okay. I’ll be there soon. I Miss you too. I love you.”

Alex’s smile got a little bigger and he blushed. “I love you.” Hanging up, he gazed back at Jessica who was beaming at him. “How did you get Ben to act so quickly?”

She shrugged. “Once Deigo and I started dating and you and Charlie did, we practically had the football team wrapped around our fingers.” 

Alex narrowed his eyes and stuck his lips out a little, impressed. “Why didn’t we think of doing that soon?” he asked. “That could have saved us so much time and issues.”

Jessica laughed at his comment but nodding in agreement.

**********

An hour later, the doorbell rang, and Alex and Jessica walked down the stairs, knowing full well who it was. Opening the door, he was met with an eyeful of Charlie, who seemed a little winded. Raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, he stepped aside allowing Charlie access to the house. “Sorry,” Charlie started. “I got here as fast as I could.”

Jess chuckled, placing a hand on Charlie’s arm. “You’re an amazing person, Mr. St. George. I’m gonna head out, let you two talk.” She perched up onto her tiptoes and gave Charlie a peck on the cheek. Moving towards Alex, she wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug. “Remember,” she whispered to him. “You deserve happiness.” She kissed him on the cheek too before heading out the door. 

Charlie looked at Alex with kind and worried eyes. Taking Alex’s hands into his own, Charlie brought them up to his lips where he placed a soft kiss or two on Alex’s knuckles. “Hi.”

Alex smiled at the kisses. “Hi. Can we go upstairs?”

Charlie nodded, lowering their hands, but interlacing their fingers. The walked upstairs, making their way to Alex’s room. “Whoa,” Charlie whistled, “this place looks empty.” Alex nodded, making his way for the clear space on the bed where he and Jessica had been sitting with Charlie following suit and sitting next to him. Charlie pulled Alex closer to him, now with their thighs touching. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

Alex closed his eyes and leaned his forehead towards Charlie, who met him halfway. They sat like that for a few blissful moments but Alex swore he lived a millennia doing that. “Are you going to be happy when I leave?”

Charlie tensed as if he was going to pull away from Alex, but didn’t. “Not really, I want you to be happy and experience college though.”

“So you want me to leave?”

Charlie placed his hands on Alex’s hips, trying to close even more distance between the two. “No. But that’s because I’m selfish.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“I want to be close to you. I want to be able to find you in person and hold you. I want to be able to talk to you in person, live life with you.” Charlie finished in a whisper. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Alex swallowed and tried to relieve the tightness that gripped his throat. “I’m worried once I leave you’ll… You’ll find out that I’ve been dragging you down and you’ll want to be with someone, anyone who isn’t me.”

Alex felt Charlie’s hands grip his hips a little tighter before one hand cupped Alex’s cheek, pulling their heads apart. Alex opened his eyes to see two bright blue orbs staring at him. “Alexander Dean Stadall, you are the best thing in my life. You are one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a lot of sweet people. No one could ever hold a light to you with how beautiful I find you. You make me want to be a better person all the damn time. You’re compassionate, stubborn and so damn smart. If I had to choose between you and football, you bet your handsome ass I’d choose you instantly. ”

“But you love football.”

“I love you more.”

Alex smiled into Charlie’s palm. “You’re such a dork.” 

Charlie chuckled. “Maybe. But I’m your dork.” With that, Charlie leaned forward, closing the gap once again but this time his lips were on Alex’s. The two shared that sweet kiss for what seemed like forever before Alex had to come up for some air.

“Charles Hayden Brixton Saint George, I think I am more in love with you than I ever have been before.”

Charlie smiled. “I’m confident you are. Because I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I really enjoyed the final season and this was a big part of it. I didn't see this coming, but it wasn't out of nowhere. Am I a little upset that Zalex wasn't endgame? Nah I liked how they wrapped that storyline up into a brOTP. and the writers did a great job when writing Alex's character this season and the discovery that he wasn't straight, it felt real and relatable. And I just want a Charlie of my own, he was an amazing character. I'm a little sad that the show is ending but I think it ended amazingly. But those are my opinions, you can defiantly have your own for sure.


End file.
